


Houston We Have A Problem

by alexxdamnvers



Category: Jane Ramos - Fandom, Jane the Virgin (TV), Petra solano - Fandom, petramos - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxdamnvers/pseuds/alexxdamnvers
Summary: My hot take with the whole Jane and Houston thing!





	1. Houston

“It’s in Houston.” Jane replies. There’s silence in the air and Petra who always has so many things to say however her mind just goes blank.. Of course she’s happy for Jane, because this would be good for her considering she was the one who got her disbarred. “Say something, I know you have a lot to say I can see it in your eyes.”

Petra quickly averts her eyes the other way to look over at her two daughters who had finally put their shoes on. “We can talk about it later, just not in front of the girls.” She answers back,the least amount of words she’s said all night. She had a lot on her mind after all. And to be honest? Petra didn’t really want to have this conversation. If it had come down to it of course she would let Jane go. “But for now, let’s go to dinner.”

And they did. The dinner went a whole lot better than Jane’s outing with ice cream with the twins. After putting the twins down and making sure that they both were asleep Petra makes her way out to the famous couch where Jane and Petra have a lot of their moments. Only this time there would be another serious conversation that Petra just didn’t want to have. Taking her place beside her girlfriend she reaches over to hold her hand, she’s not too sure how much longer they will have anyway.

“So.. Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room or…” Jane always was one to not beat around the bush. “Because sooner or later we are going to have to discuss it.” And of course Petra knew that but that still didn’t mean that she wouldn’t try to avoid it at all costs. “I think that this is a great opportunity for you. You’ve been waiting for something like this and it has got to be better than working at a bar.” What would be even better is if she was working with a different bar.. “And I think you know that I will support you with your choice. I mean after all it is my fault you are in this mess in the first place.” If Jane chose to leave Petra would be a wreck, but if she stayed? She would feel just as guilty. “All I want is for you to have everything you’ve ever wanted.”

 

 


	2. Discussion

“Alright girls, you don’t want to keep your father waiting so hurry up.” Petra says while putting on a bracelet of her own when there’s a knock on the door. Assuming it’s Rafael at the door she opens it already complaining to him, however she is surprised to see her girlfriend standing there.

“I’m guessing I am not who you were wanting to see, huh?” The woman on the other side of the door teases before taking it upon herself to enter into Petra’s suite. And that would be correct, Petra was not wanting to see Jane especially if she would be leaving her. It just hurt Petra’s heart more and more every time she sees her.

“No.. You definitely are not.” She responds, however the way that it came out sounded a lot more harsh than Petra had intended on. “I mean-- I just wasn’t expecting you. Raf is on his way to pick up the girls and I was expecting to see him. Not that it’s bad to see you. It’s… It’s great.” She squints and shakes her head realizing how ridiculous she sounded. Why not just shove your foot in your mouth, Petra?

Well that certainly wasn’t the reaction that Jane was going for. Though she did understand,after all the two of them had both been dancing around the entire situation. “I wanted to see you. To talk about everything that we haven’t yet.” Jane had done a lot of thinking the past week and wanted to discuss her ideas with Petra. “That is if you have time for me.”

“J.R., of course I have time for you.” a soft sigh escapes the blonde’s lips as she reaches for her partners hand taking it into hers. “Just let me get the girls ready for Raf first, alright?” She adds, and recieving a nod from Jane she went off to double check on the girls making sure that they were actually getting ready instead of getting into their usual trouble.

Jane had done a lot of thinking about the whole situation, she spent many nights sleepless in thought of this big possible change. She wanted to be with Petra but she also wanted this job. However she knew that there was no way that Petra would leave everything she had in Miami for Jane, and Jane didn’t expect her to. So whatever decision was to be made it wouldn’t be an easy one on either end. With a knock on the door and Petra in the other room Jane took it upon herself to answer it to see Rafael on the other side. “Petra is just finishing up getting the girls ready for you. I’ll let her know that you’re here.” 

Just as Jane goes to turn Rafael stops her. “You don’t have to. I’m a little early anyway, and Petra is always on time.” He smiles, there’s a little bit of awkwardness between the two. I mean it’s a little weird to talk to your ex wife’s current girlfriend. “I hear a congratulations is in order. Petra told me that you were offered a job.” Of course Petra told him, she probably told Jane too and the whole clan now probably knows. 

“Thanks, but nothing is quite decided yet. There’s a lot to put into consideration.” Jane wanted to have this conversation but she didn’t want to have it with Rafael. “Besides there is no way that Petra would move to Houston.. And I’m just not sure if I want to let all of this go.” Months ago Jane would have taken the offer with open arms, no questions asked but now? Now she had so much to look forward to. Part of her is kicking herself for letting herself fall in love with Petra but the other part of her thanked her with every being inside her.

It’s then when both Ellie and Anna come running out to their father. “Daddy!” they both squeal, flinging themselves onto Rafael. Following right behind them is Petra. “What girls, have you lost your manners?” The blonde gently warns both girls. “Say hello to Jane.” 

Jane smiles at Petra’s action. “It’s alright, I totally understand. Daddy is way more popular.” she adds. 

Petra has to roll her eyes slightly. “Yeah, not in my book.” She teases before handing Rafael the girls bags. “Please don’t let them stay up past their bedtime. They mentioned last week that you let them so that means I should let them too.” Having to be a parent was hard enough as it is, then to find that the co parent is going against your wishes? Even harder. “Anyway, have fun with your father, girls.” She responds before sending them all off leaving just Jane and Petra in the suite. 

“So,” Jane starts, rather awkwardly. She was tired of dancing around the subject. “We should sit.” She suggests, reaching for Petra’s hand to lead her over to the couch. “I know you don’t want to talk about it but it’s something that we need to do.” As she sits down, she lets out this long breath that she had been holding in for what seemed like forever. 

“Jane, I told you that I just want you to be happy. You said it yourself that you feel like you’re at rock bottom. So if this is going to help? Then I am all for you going to Houston. Even if it means..” Petra swallows roughly, she didn’t want it to mean that they would have to break up but it would be inevitable if Jane went and took this job. “Even if it means that we have to break up. Jane you deserve the world and more and I don’t want to be the person that gets in the way of it.” 

And it was moments like this that would make leaving so hard. She loved Petra and loved how much she wanted her to succeed. And the girls? She never wanted children, but now no matter how spoiled those two girls were they were part of Jane’s life and leaving Miami would mean leaving all of that behind. 

Jane brings Petra’s hand to her mouth and gently presses a kiss to it. “I love you. So much.” Jane had been very cautious about saying it after their breakup but she really felt it now. How convenient now that she’d be going off to Houston. 

A smile forms on Petra’s lips before she leans in to press a kiss against Jane’s lips. Lips that she has grown to love so very much. A simple kiss then began to turn into an even longer kiss, following a long embrace. Soon after Jane is reaching behind Petra’s back as she gently takes hold of the zipper that was keeping Petra’s dress put together before unzipping it, wanting to get her out of it as soon as possible. 

Petra, who was more than willing quickly helped Jane. Slipping her arms out of the dress she pushes it down and off of her body. If Petra was going to have to break up with Jane in the end she at least wanted to enjoy all of her while she can.

“Someone’s a little eager.” Jane responds with a smug smirk on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Coming from you? This was your idea.” The blonde teases back as she lets her hands travel to the hem of her girlfriends shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it behind her, soon to be forgotten. In no time all clothes had been discarded..

Eventually Petra and Jane had made it to the bed, where they were now sharing an embrace under Petra’s silk sheets. Jane, had her arms wrapped around Petra’s body making her the little spoon. “I think this is what I would miss the most.” She says with some thought. “Being with you like this right now? This is something that I’ve craved for a long time.” 

Petra is silent for a moment before she turns over to face Jane. “I know. Me too. Especially since we worked so hard to get this all back… I know in my heart that I want you no matter what but I don’t want to be selfish. I want you to go do this.”

“But is this job worth losing you again? Losing the girls?” Jane exhales, closing her eyes in thought. 

“Jane, if you don’t take this job I will feel guilty. I’ll feel like this is all my fault, and I mean I know it is. If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even be in this situation right now. So we aren’t going to discuss it anymore. You are going to Houston. You are going to take this job and you are going to be amazing.” Although Petra could have a rather rough exterior she could very well be a motivational speaker when need be. 

“I hope you’re right.” Jane was still uneasy but if Petra was on board then perhaps she should go through with it all.

“I am. We will figure it out. Together, remember?”

Of course Jane remembers. “Together.” She smiles pressing her forehead against Petra’s, getting lost in her big, bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I want this to be an inclusive story and I want the people reading it to have a voice.. So, what are some things you would like to see? Do you want Jane to go? Should she stay? Should Petra go with? Anything else? Let me know!


	3. Heartbreak

So Jane goes to Houston. She is there for a week before she comes back to Miami to be greeted by an extremely thrilled Petra. However, seeing as things hardly go how the two of them plan no sooner is Jane back are they already are having an argument. This argument was different than any of the others they usually had. So Jane left Petra’s and went back to her own trying to think things over with a glass of whiskey. It probably wasn’t a good idea to make life changing decisions like these while drinking yet here she was…

The next evening Jane decides that it’s time to talk to Petra and end things with her. It wasn’t an easy decision, starting over was always so hard but Jane needed to try for herself. After ending things with Petra, Jane almost immediately books it to get out of Miami. Petra however spends the next month reliving the pain of having to live without J.R.It was one of her worst dreams.

Jane spent a lot of her time working, it was part of a coping mechanism for her. To say that Jane wasn’t suffering and wasn’t upset about the breakup would be a lie. It hurt more than Jane had expected but she kept telling herself that this was for the best, but at what cost? Most days Jane would go to work and then come right back to her small apartment and pours herself a glass of whatever liquor she has laying around. One day however there wasn’t nearly enough liquor for the news that she was about to receive.

Being stressed by work Jane had shut off her phone for the rest of the day. When she finally turned it back on she had a number of missed calls and voicemails however, there was one in particular that made Jane actually drop her phone and began to sob.

How could Jane had been so stupid? She should have been there. She was so selfish to just leave and to leave her mother behind. But the one thing that Jane couldn’t get out of her head at the moment was Petra. Petra, who had helped her mother be seen by the best doctors. Petra who paid for Aida’s care and who even after the break up had still paid for her care. Many things were coming to light and at the moment Jane couldn’t handle any of it. The next morning she catches the very first flight out to Miami, however, she had no idea what would be in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't anything big, I know. It's sort of just a place holder for now. I have been missing in action for a while and I apologize. Just get ready for some angsty stuff!


	4. Lost Power

As hard as Jane tried she couldn’t get a wink of sleep, not at home and not on the plane. With a storm coming in there had been too much turbulence for her to even attempt to sleep. The whole flight there all Jane could think of was how much she had to do and how she would have to see Petra to thank her for everything she had done. That would probably be the hardest of all the things she had do to which was saying a lot considering her mother dying was the reason for this trip. 

As soon as Jane lands the first thing she does is make arrangements for her mother. Not like they had many family members to notify. Afterall Jane was the one who cared for her mother after all this time. She decides to do something simple and respectful, something she knows her mother would have appreciated.

Trying to talk herself down and to come up with a pre rehearsed script for Petra she gathered the courage to face her ex. Her ex which she broke things off with yet Petra continued to help care for her mother. Why would she do that? This would have made things much easier for Jane if Petra hadn’t become a decent human being.. She arrives at the Marbella right on time just as the storm begins to pick up. Leaving her car with the valet she enters the hotel, the hotel where her life had changed in good ways and in some not so good ways.

She figured it would be best if she came unannounced not notifying Petra or Krishna that she would be there to settle business. She approaches the elevator trying her hardest to not be seen by anyone who may recognize her more specifically Jane Villanueva. She presses the button that would take her to the floor that Petra’s office was on however the elevator different ideas and opened on another floor to let a guest on however it was no guest, it was Petra. Just as Petra is about to enter she looks up and see’s her. See’s Jane, the woman who she was in love with. The woman who she spent weeks crying over. It’s as if she had seen a ghost. She blinks and steps on the elevator cautiously. “Petra, hi.” Jane offers her a half smile as the doors close behind Petra. “We should talk.” The ex lawyer suggests just as the storm picked up causing the elevator to stop and lose power.

  
  



	5. In The Eye Of A Hurricane

What a convenient time to be stuck in an elevator and with your ex girlfriend nonetheless. There is an audible groan that escapes Petra’s mouth and she pinches the bridge of her nose. Why was this happening and why now? Petra thought the world really had it out for her. Petra hits the buttons in the elevator a few times in hopes that something would happen but sighs, sliding down the wall of the elevator to sit. 

“I guess now is a better time than ever to talk, huh?” Jane teases trying to make light of the situation but if she knew Petra well enough she could just picture the look on her face. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks, turning the flashlight on, on her phone to at least have some sort of lighting. “Did you come here to break my heart again after I’m finally starting to put the pieces back together? Did you come here to brag about that girl on your Instagram picture?” Petra was rather annoyed at this point. She was finally doing better and then Jane shows up. 

“Petra, no. Wait, have you been stalking me?” The woman who was standing arches her eyebrow before taking a seat beside Petra. 

“Don’t worry about that. Just answer my question. Why are you here? In Miami… In /my/ hotel?” She looked to her ex lover, wanting answers. 

Jane looks into those big blue eyes and could see the hurt in her eyes. The hurt that she brought to her. She blinks, looking away for a moment. “I didn’t come here to hurt you. I came here to bury my mother. She passed away yesterday afternoon.” 

There’s silence and Petra feels awful. She releases a soft sigh before putting her attention back to Jane. “I had no idea.. I’m so sorry, J.R. Jane.” She corrects herself.

“It’s fine. I mean it isn’t but, you know.” She sighed softly and leaned her head back so it’s resting against wall. “She lived a good life. It wasn’t always easy but we were happy to have each other.” But now? Jane didn’t have anyone. Her mother was gone, and any of the relatives she had were distant. 

Petra nods silently, she wasn’t very good at comforting people but this was Jane, she still loved her. The blonde scoots over to Jane just slightly and reaches to take hold of her ex girlfriend's hand. “Your mother loved you very much. You took good care of her and I know that, that was one of the things she could remember.” Petra attempts to reassure Jane. 

“I didn’t though. I should have been there. I should have stayed here, I let her down. I let so many people down.” More specifically she let Petra down. 

“You didn’t though. As someone who has dealt with a very manipulative mother… Your mother was proud of you I just know it.” She gives Jane’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

It was amazing to Jane how much Petra had changed from when she first met her. This woman had changed into a kind hearted woman, one she had never experienced before. She looks to Petra, her big brown eyes staring at Petra’s big blue ones and for a moment it’s almost as if she forgets their past and is lost in her eyes. Jane leads forward noticing Petra do the same, her eyes wander to lips. The ones she had loved to kiss months ago. She closes her eyes and for a moment she was almost going to kiss her. 

Pulling back, Jane shifts sitting up more and looks over at a corner of the elevator. “I came here, to the Marbella to thank you.” She looks back at Petra who had a confused look on her face. “You kept footing the bill for my mother. Even after we broke up. You didn’t have to do that but you did.” 

“I know I didn’t have to, but I wanted to.” She nods. “Your mother deserved to have the best care, and no matter what happened to us I still would have taken care of her. I’m not as awful of a person as people think I am.” Petra turns her head, she knew it was her fault that people thought she was a terrible person because she did it to herself but that didn’t mean she didn’t have any kindness in her. 

“I know you aren’t awful. You’re a good person Petra. And that’s why I’m here. To thank you for everything that you’ve done for me and for her.” Jane’s words were sincere. Although Petra has hurt her in more ways than one she did help her too. “You didn’t have to continue paying for her care but you did. You’re a good person, Petra.” Jane squeezes Petra’s hand and it’s then when she realizes that they were still holding hands for the longest time. 

“You’re welcome. For the record I’d do it all again.” The blonde adds letting out a sigh. “Gosh, who would have thought that we would be having this conversation and be stuck in an elevator together?” She has to laugh because out of all of the things to happen this would happen to her. 

“I have no idea, but what a story, huh?” Jane laughs back putting her attention back on Petra. “I’m sure Miss Bulldozer is going to love this one.” She smirks referring to Jane Villanueva. 

“What makes you think I’m going to tell her, huh?” Petra seems rather surprised that Jane simply assumed she would tell Jane Villanueva. 

Jane gives Petra a knowing look. “Oh come on, Petra. You two talk about everything. When we were together you would talk to her about our problems before we could talk about them.”

“That isn’t tr— okay, so maybe I discuss some things with her.” 

“Exactly.” Jane smirks and exhales softly. “Any idea on when we might get out of here? Not that I don’t enjoy the company, it’s just I’ve had enough vulnerability for the day and it’s beginning to get hot in here.”

A chuckle escapes Petra’s mouth as she checks her phone, still no service. “No service. After tonight I’m definitely getting wifi installed on all of the elevators.” She jokes about the situation. “I was on my way to a late meeting so I’m sure they’ll notice I’m missing and see that the elevators aren’t working and will put two and two together. … Then again I have some pretty incompetent workers..” She rolls her eyes. 

There’s silence in the elevator, it isn’t awkward it’s actually comfortable. Petra feels like this time together with Jane brought her some closure. 

“Petra?” Jane whispers so no one else can hear although it’s literally only them in the elevator together. 

“Mhm?” The blonde turns her head to face Jane, giving her, her full attention. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and I think that I might have made a terrible —” Jane doesn’t finish her sentence because the elevator shakes a little and then the lights go on and the doors open. Perhaps it was better to leave things left unsaid. 

Both women quickly stand to their feet and adjusts their outfits respectively. 

“What were you saying?” Petra asks as she steps off the elevator Jane following behind her. 

“Oh, never mind..” She shakes her head stepping off the elevator. There was a lot she wanted to say but she was afraid to.

“Well, be safe out there.” Petra smiles and Jane’s heart melts. “If you need to you are more than welcome to. It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too.” Jane responds, a soft smile on her face. She didn’t want to let her go but how could she stay? Afterall Jane was the one to let her go to begin with...

P


	6. Baggage

A few days have passed since Jane saw Petra last. Jane hadn’t been able to get their last experience out of her head. The funeral for her mother had come and gone, but to her surprise Petra sent a flower arrangement to the funeral home. Jane thought it was a sweet gesture and would send her a thank you note for her thoughtfulness. Except maybe she wouldn’t send her a note.. Maybe she would just grow up and go to Petra and tell her exactly how she feels. Maybe she would go and finish the sentence that she was going to say when the elevator went back into service. That would be a problem for her to figure out later, for now she would drink some liquid courage.

Sitting in her office Petra taps her pen on her desk to get her mind off of things. She’d be lying if she said that seeing Jane again didn’t bring back old feelings. She’d especially be lying if she said she didn’t want to kiss her in the elevator the other day. She sighs softly and rests back into her office chair thinking about Jane, the last person she should be thinking of.

After doing some drinking Jane makes the decision to go back to the Marbella. She would go to Petra’s office and tell her exactly how she feels. She paces the hall outside of Petra’s office before walking right in. “Krishna, if you could be MIA for the next five minutes please?” Jane asks and Krishna doesn’t question it. She leaves her desk and shuts the door behind her. Once she’s gone, Jane sucks in a deep breath letting herself into the room. 

Looking up from her computer Petra was confused. “JR, I thought I’d seen the last of you.” She closes her laptop and slides her chair out from the table to stand. “I… What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you, before I leave again.” and then there was the realization.. Whatever Petra may respond with may make Jane leave and go back to Houston. Jane is nervous. She has every right to be, Petra could tell her no. She could tell her that she hurt her too much last time and that she can’t trust her not to do it again. All of those scenarios were what Jane was afraid of. “I can’t leave here again without trying.” 

Now Petra was definitely confused. With the tilt of her head and a raised eyebrow Petra starts to speak. “Trying? Trying what?”

“The other day, when we were stuck on the elevator..” Jane starts, trying to gather all of her thoughts. “I wanted to tell you that I think… No, I /know/ I made a horrible decision. Breaking up with you.. I shouldn’t have done that. I was being selfish, and being away from you made me realize that, and it made me realize how much I love you and don’t want to be without you.”

Petra, who always seemed to have words does not at the moment. She’s silent as she listens to what JR had to say. It was everything she wanted her to say but was it too late for them? Petra wanted to be with Jane, she truly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, she was even planning on proposing before Jane broke up with her. 

“Jane,” Petra sighs softly, still processing all of the information that was thrown at her. “I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you, because I do. I think I always will because you were such a big part of my life.” There’s a ‘but’ coming and Jane knows it. “But, there’s a lot to think about. You said I was baggage. You and I both know that you are never going to truly be able to forgive me for our past, and I don’t expect you to because what I did was wrong. But what you did Jane?” Petra shakes her head thinking about the countless nights she spent crying with Jane Villanueva. “Not only did you hurt me but you hurt the most important thing that matters to me. My children. I have them to think about. So if you thought that you could come here and just apologize to me, you have mistaken.”

Of course, how could Jane have been so stupid? Ellie and Anna, the two girls she never wanted to meet. The ones she didn’t want to be involved with but did because she simply loved them and their mother. Jane holds her head down thinking of the girls and how close they had become before Jane left. 

“I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, Jane. The night you broke up with me.. I had a ring. Even had it engraved. I was going to propose to you but then things went south.”

“Petra,” Jane sighs, feeling absolutely awful. “I had no idea.”

“How could you? We had two very different things on our mind I suppose.” Petra looks between Jane and the door. “I have to go now, the girls are expecting me and I don’t want to keep them waiting.” 

So Jane blinks and steps aside letting Petra go, this was definitely not how she planned this to go.


	7. Petra and Jane

Being rejected was not what Jane had expected, although she did deserve it after all that she had put Petra through recently. This isn’t what Jane wanted, all she wanted was to be back with Petra and get back what they once had. But Jane loved Petra, and if Petra didn’t want to be with her then Jane would let it go, even if it hurt her. So Jane went back to Houston, but with a plan in mind… 

Jane knew that she would have to work extra hard to show to Petra that she was serious about everything she had said and that she did want to be with her but she would need help from Rafael and The Bulldozer for that. Jane moves back to Miami, leaving Houston behind without a second thought. She doesn’t have a job but she will figure that out later, the things one does for love. Jane stays at a crummy hotel for the time being but she doesn’t care because she’s on a mission to get Petra back. 

At the wedding rehearsal dinner the night before Rafael and Jane Villanueva’s wedding Rafael told Petra to leave an empty seat in case anything were to come up, completely oblivious to Rafael’s ulterior motive she does as he asks, not asking any questions. So while Petra is giving her toast, okay, well /attempting/ to give her toast she’s surprised when she looks over to see Jane walk in, looking as beautiful as ever.

“Is this seat taken?” The brunette asks, standing next to the empty chair that was by Petra. 

“It is now, by you.” Rafael answers before Petra can say anything.

Jane takes her seat right next to Petra, checking her out through the corner of her eye. At the end of the night everyone leaves, leaving Jane and Petra by themselves. 

There’s silence for a moment before Jane speaks. “You look beautiful tonight. I mean you look beautiful all the time but tonight especially.”

“JR..” She sighed softly, letting her thoughts consume her.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jane responds with a head tilt. 

“Bold of you to assume I need a penny.”

Jane laughs, at least Petra got one laugh in tonight.

“Petra, my intentions are pure. I’m here to show you that I’m here for you and for the girls. I’m serious about us.”

“Jane, you are the one thing I need to complete my happiness. I have my family, I have The Marbella… but the one thing that’s missing is you. And I do… I do want you more than you’ll ever know but I’m scared. I’m scared to let you back in because if you hurt me again I’m not sure I’d be able to recover, and I know it sounds dramatic but getting over you the last time was hard.”

“I understand, but Petra? We owe it to ourselves to try. What we have can’t be recreated.” Jane stands up from her seat taking a deep breath as she faces Petra, it was now or never. “I had a little help from Jane, she told me that the ring was engraved..” Slowly Jane gets down on one knee taking out a small black box. “It isn’t big, nowhere near as big as what you had for me but this is me, committing to spend the rest of my life with you and the girls. It’s what I want and I know it’s what you want Petra. Let yourself be happy.” Opening up the box she held it toward the blonde that she was so madly in love with. “Petra and Jane..See?” She shows Petra how it was engraved. “So, Petra Solano.. What do you say?” She looks up at the blonde, hopefully. “Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how much do y’all hate me? be honest. lol, enjoy this chapter cuz it’s almost over (maybe???)!


	8. The Day After

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Can’t believe I did what?” Jane smirks, knowingly. She loved to tease Petra. 

“You upstaged JV’s entire wedding weekend!” Petra exclaims, gently shoving JR. “She’s going to hate us for the rest of our lives.” 

The playful banter between the two of them made Jane smile. Back in Texas, Jane had tried to move on with her life and start over but it was so hard. Being with Petra right now she knew that was where she was meant to be. 

“Eh, I’m not too worried about it.” There’s a smirk on Jane’s face and she pulls Petra in by her waist, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s lips. One of the many things that Jane missed were Petra’s full lips. She was going to make sure that she never took those for granted ever again. “Anyway, the night is still young so there’s time to get into trouble still. How about a bottle of wine?”

Petra studies Jane’s face, she knows that look. She knows it all too well. “Well it may be still young to you but at 1 AM we don’t have room service.”

“Well… I guess it’s a good thing that you own this hotel then, huh?” 

“Not even back for seven hours and already wanting to cause trouble?” Petra reaches to take Jane’s hand and pulls her along. “Fine, we’ll go get a bottle of wine but you’re coming with me.”

 

Making their way down to the stockroom Petra stops at the door before turning to face Jane. “I hope you know that you’re a terrible influence.” She teases before entering the room. “Alright, so what exactly are you in the mood for?” The blonde asks but Jane is already searching the shelves for the perfect bottle. 

“Got it!” She pulls a bottle of red wine that retails for about three hundred dollars. Jane would never spend that much money on a bottle of wine herself, but seeing as it is a special occasion and that they are stealing the bottle from Petra’s hotel she tells herself that it’s fine. “I’ve only had a glass of this once before and it was delicious.”

“Someone has expensive taste.” Petra teases, knowing very well that out of both of them Petra’s taste was the most expensive.

“Yeah, sure.” The brunette teases back and takes holod of Petra’s hand. “C’mon, let’s go and pop this baby open to celebrate.” She presses a quick kiss to her fiance's lips before they sneakily make their way back to Petra’s suite. They spend the rest of the night making up for lost time.

The next morning in bed together, Petra rolls over to face Jane and smiles, it’s almost as if no time had passed at all between the two of them. She strategically places soft kisses along Jane’s skin in an attempt to wake her up. Upon feeling her wakeup call, Jane stretches slightly a quiet groan escaping her mouth.

“Too early.” She barely croaks out.

“It’s 9 am. Anyway, you’re the one who wanted to stay up all night and celebrate..”

“And for good reason.” Jane adds back. She places her hand on her partners waist in an attempt to pull her closer. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah..” There’s a teasing smirk on Petra’s face as she moves in closer to the brunette. “But we have a wedding to go to today, remember? You crashed the rehearsal dinner to propose to me?”

“How could I forget?” Jane smiles thinking back to last night. She never necessarily saw herself marrying but with Petra? It’s what she wanted. After all who wouldn’t want to marry Petra? “Five more minutes?” Jane has a pout on her face, practically begging as if five more minutes in bed will cure her tiredness. 

“Fine. But only five, because we have a long day ahead of us.” Petra’s voice meant business. 

“Aye aye Captain.” She grins before curling back up into Petra, she was going to stretch out those five minutes for as long as she could. However, the twins had different plans. Both twins barged into their mothers room and were most definitely surprised when they saw J.R. with their mother. 

“Jane, what are you doing here? And in bed with our mother? Didn’t the two of you break up?” Anna makes a smart remark as both her and Ellie climb into bed with Jane and Petra.

“Someone has a lot of questions this early in the morning.” Jane pulls Anna over to her and tickles her sides letting her sit beside her and Petra.

“Have you met us, J.R.? This is our brand.” Ellie adds as she moves into her mother’s arms causing both Jane and Petra to laugh.

“Well girls, there’s actually something that I need to talk about with to the both of you.” The blonde settles in bed to face both of her daughters. The twins both eye each other before putting their attention back onto Petra. “Jane is back, and she and I are engaged to be married and that’s that.” 

“That’s that?” Jane teases, reaching over to wrap her arm around both twins and Petra. “You make it seem so easy.” 

“Yeah, mother. You’re totally head over heels for Jane just admit it.” Anna adds to the conversation. “But wait… The two of you are getting married? Like really?” To be honest the girls would be thrilled if it did turn out to be true, but in the same light they both knew that both Jane and Petra had their issues and fought frequently so they didn’t want to get their hopes up, yet again.

“Well I certainly hope so, otherwise I looked like an idiot last night.” J.R. teases Anna, and pulls her into a hug. “But enough with the questions, today is Other Jane’s day and we all need to get ready for that.” So Jane picks up both Ellie and Anna one under each of her arms and carries them off the bed, both twins giggling as Jane carried them out. 

Meanwhile, Petra was still in bed watching her future right in front of her. It was something that she would never imagined her life to be yet here it was. 

 

The excitement of the wedding came and went, and if Jane was being honest she was excited for the end of the evening because that meant she didn’t have to spend anymore time with the bulldozer. It wasn’t that Jane couldn’t handle spending time with the other Jane it’s just that she could only spend a certain amount of time with her before wanting to gouge her eyes out, and Jane had met that quota.

“So, did that wedding give you any ideas of our own?” The brunette says, making small talk as she begins to take off her jewelry before bed. 

“Oh, please.” Petra has to snort at the comment. “Our wedding will be nothing like that. It’s going to be far more spectacular considering I plan on it being my last wedding ever.” 

“I feel so honored to take part in your last wedding, thank you for having me.” Jane teases her partner, wrapping her arms around her waist and presses a soft kiss to her neck. 

There’s a smug smirk on Petra’s face as she turned her body to face Jane. The two of them are both silent, not talking just simply taking in each others presence for a moment. “You will be by far one of the most interesting spouses that I’ve ever had.” She laughs, and pulls away from Jane. “Now unzip me.” She turns her back to Jane and moves her short hair out of the way.

With a gentle pull Jane swiftly unzipped the pink dress Petra had been wearing and leaves a kiss behind the blonde’s neck before undressing herself. It’s almost as if Jane can feel eyes on her, so she turns around to face Petra who is standing before her like a vision. Her dress disposed of, standing in front of her future spouse bare. 

Jane sucks in a breath, unable to release it at the moment taking in the sight in front of her. To Jane it didn’t matter exactly how many times she had seen Petra the way she is now, it was as if every moment was the first. The blonde takes a step forward, and then another until there was no distance between the two of them. It’s when Petra’s plump lips touch Jane’s neck that the breath Jane had been holding in was released. Once she exhales, Jane grabbed Petra by the waist before pushing her back onto the bed that they had shared many nights together on.

“I’ve missed this..” Jane whispers into the blonde’s ear before letting her teeth graze the skin on Petra’s neck. 

“Stop talking and get to work.”

And so she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This fic is not complete! There is still more to come whenever I can!


End file.
